


Silence Is Romantic

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Picture Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence Is Romantic

"Babe, look at this..."

Katie smiles, rolling to show John her phone, noticing how quietly he read it. 

"When silence between two people is comfortable, you know you have found love...."

John smiles and hugs her gently, kissing her shoulder. 

"Well, I guess it's us to a tee then..."

Katie smiles, nodding in silence even as she settled down, slowly falling asleep in his arms, glad she had found him. He had set the phones aside then nestled her into him so that she fell asleep feeling safer, his own sleep coming soon after. Comfortable silence was the best thing she could have mentioned, it was one of the few things that really meant a lot to him.


End file.
